Image
Image is a interstellar alien being heralding from deep space, likely to have come from within the Eminai Galaxy. Although he identifies as male, Image's body does not depict a gender, as he is a mix-breed of both New Matter and another alien race. He is portrayed as a major villain upon his introduction in Chemical Chaos, but later becomes an important ally and friend to the Geneforce during the assembly of the United Nations of the Universe. Concept and Creation Image was created by user Rocky K. back in 2007/2008, during the formulation of an actual plot for the Chemical Chaos series. While he was, at one point, a stereotyped one-shot villain who hated abstract concepts such as love, friendship and heroics, he did question the inevitable problems that would occur if his opposition continued their actions, brashly or paced. He was also meant to die and come back through cliché means, but this since had been scrapped. He, too, was overhauled in 2012 with the release of his only traditionally colored picture. Traits that Image maintained through his years in refinement were his masterful Archery skills and overall appearance. His design largely remains the same as it did years ago, just with a slight simpler look and color enhancement. Other traits include his deep voice, fondness for the arts and intrigue in the mysterious. Appearance Image appears in all incarnations as a 4 1/2 foot tall black-skinned and red-scaled creature with two horns protruding from his head, two sets of tendrils coming from beneath them and a long, pointed tail. All of these features are tipped with red scales. He has two eye sockets, both with white sclera and green pupils. His large chest and broad shoulders seem to be larger when he wears his maroon and pink coat. His long arms and legs carry him great distances upwards and forwards, and his tentacles could be used like extra arms, grabbing and holding onto things whenever needed. His nostrils are small and slightly stick out from his face, but not much further outward. Abilities Physical Skills and Honed Abilities Being part New Matter, Image was born with an amazing amount of power, including the ability to withstand incredible temperatures beyond that of a typical Mosaic native. However, since he is only half of this species, he still has access to all of his five senses, including touch. Attacks * Bow of Sagittarius - Image uses Light/Solar energy to create arrows from seemingly nothing. All becomes dark for a split moment when he charges his attack. He draws energy from small and large sources, from candles and matches to living beings and stellar bodies. * Weaknesses * Image is still very susceptible to Gamma Radiation. * Personality not without emotion, but just doesn't like to show it much. he thinks a lot and likes to monologue to himself. probably has a bit of an ego with hearing himself talk. History did you read the story i posted on the forums? there, that's pretty much it for now. Relationships Family * N/A Friends * Nmeo * Decoda Rivals * ??? Enemies * Kaos Family (temporary) * Roben Appearances in Media * Chemical Chaos Chapter Comic: Image was depicted in the first draft of one of the Chemical Chaos comic's final chapters as the end boss. Since he was built up to be so powerful, generating cosmic energy and using beams and arrows to easily fend off his opponents, several characters that were featured in the story used their own super abilities to try and bring him down. In the end, it was Rocky and Tori (in their Ultra states) who finished him off using the remnants of Wrath's Emission. * UNU: Image was a featured addition to the United Nations of the Universe during the initial cut of the story. Helping Tentako narrowly escape an intergalactic prison, the two found their way to the rest of the group and eventually joined after some hasty explanation as to why they were alive. Image was immediately fascinated with Nmeo for less-than-dodgy reasons, but he often played the "straight man" to Nmeo's silliness. Trivia * It is more than likely that Image's true name is "Imagine" (pronounced similarly to that of the English name 'Eugine'); he shortens his name to avoid embarrassing encounters. * Image (in design and species) was based on the Black Arms race of Sonic the Hedgehog lore. * Image's main weapon, the Bow of Sagittarius, was actually stolen from the physical embodiment of the constellation, Sagittarius. It was won in a fatal duel between the two celestial beings. * Image's sense of touch is precious to him, and he wears gloves and shoes to preserve his hands and feet for as long as possible. He often uses his tendrils to touch things rather than use his hands or feet. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes